El frío es parte también de mí
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: "— No me uniré en matrimonio con ninguna diosa —declaró el dios Loki de Jötunheim—. Una midgardiana que me venere será mi esposa, y yo la elegiré desde antes de su nacimiento." "— ¿Quién podría amarme... siendo como soy? —la reina Elsa de Arendelle extendió las manos mostrando la fina red de escarcha que cubría las puntas de sus dedos." "Yo."


**NOTA: En este fanfic, Elsa y todos los habitantes de Arendelle tienen por religión la mitología nórdica, aunque es la de la película (muy diferente de la verdadera).**

* * *

— No me uniré en matrimonio con ninguna diosa —declaró el dios Loki de Jötunheim—. Una midgardiana que me venere será mi esposa, y yo la elegiré desde antes de su nacimiento.

Odín abrió la boca para hablar, mas decidió callarse. Que su hijo adoptado hiciera lo que quisiera, igualmente ninguna diosa iba a aceptar casarse con el dios del engaño por muy atractivo que fuera.

— Haz lo que te parezca mejor —suspiró. Estaba cansado de lidiar con el joven Jötunn.

— Pero Padre...—intentó protestar Thor y fue silenciado por la voz de Loki.

— Tú tienes a Sif así que cierra el pico, "hermano".

Y abandonó la sala del trono.

... ... ...

La joven reina Idunn de Arendelle, un próspero reino en las costas de Noruega, caminaba sin prisa por los salones de su palacio. Estaba embarazada, y, según las respuestas de la diosa Frigga a los sacerdotes, el ser que llevaba en su vientre era una niña. Elsa. Su pequeña Elsa. Sonrió pensando en la educación que daría a su hija, sería la mejor princesa que existiera en la tierra. Y, algún día, llegaría a reina.

Sus felices pensamientos se vieron silenciados al dirigirse un hombre joven hacia ella. Por la vestimenta, no era de palacio, más bien parecía un príncipe extranjero. El largo cabello negro le caía liso sobre los hombros y sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas la observaron sin timidez. Sin dar tiempo a ninguna pregunta, él depositó un beso helado en los labios de la reina. Y al decir helado, era literalmente helado. Como si una estatua de hielo le hubiera dado el beso.

Idunn de Arendelle dio un paso atrás perdiendo toda la compostura al sentir una línea helada surcando un camino desde sus labios a su abdomen, donde quedó liberando frío débilmente.

— Tu hija porta el poder de Jötunheim. Llegará el momento en que la reclamaré como mía, y será mi reina —sentenció el enigmático príncipe desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la sala.

La reina cayó de rodillas. Lo había reconocido.

… … …

— Pero, hermana, ya deberías pensar en casarte —la princesa Anna repitió esa frase a la reina Elsa de Arendelle por centésima vez en dos horas, luego de su propia boda con Kristoff.

La reina sonrió con indulgencia.

— Anna, ¿cómo voy a casarme si no me he enamorado aún?

La joven alzó las cejas.

— Pues enamórate.

La clara risa de Elsa recorrió los salones de palacio y todo el que pudo oírla sonrió.

— ¿Quién podría amarme... siendo como soy? —extendió las manos mostrando la fina red de escarcha que cubría las puntas de sus dedos.

Su hermana no se dio por vencida.

— Haremos un baile e invitaremos a todos los hombres del mundo —lo dijo en broma pero en realidad pensaba que no sería tan mala idea... quizá Elsa podía llegar a enamorarse de un oriental, quién sabe.

La reina se lo pensó un minuto.

— Como desees, haremos un baile. Invita a quien quieras.

Anna saltó de la emoción. Con esas cosas aún era como una niña pequeña.

— Le diré a Kristoff y a Olaf.

Salió corriendo sin parecerse en lo más mínimo a la princesa que debía ser, haciendo caer a un criado y deslizándose por la barandilla de la escalera. Elsa sonrió meneando la cabeza.

— Con sólo eso ya eres feliz, Anna... cómo te envidio.

Y esperó ansiosa, aunque sin demostrarlo, el día del baile.

... ... ...

Elsa se miró en el espejo por tercera vez. Decididamente ese peinado no la favorecía. Deshizo el trabajo de dos horas de modista y sólo recogió su cabello con un broche de zafiros, dejándolo caer en rubias ondas sobre sus hombros. Deslizó las manos por el entallado vestido color esmeralda que llevaba, causando que finas redes de zarcillos helados lo recorrieran como bordados de hadas.

Giró una vez más mirando su reflejo. Su belleza rara vez era mostrada de esa forma, y normalmente ella era la culpable, vistiendo cosas que no la favorecían. Se admiró a sí misma con curiosidad inocente, como niña con juguete nuevo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con un golpeteo especial. Era Anna.

— ¡La fiesta va a comenzar, no tardes! —su voz denotaba emoción desbordante.

— Ya bajo, hermana —sonrió Elsa y la oyó bajar a la carrera.

Miró los guantes en el tocador y negó con la cabeza.

— Hoy no.

Y bajó con las manos libres.

Fue bailando con un hombre tras otro. Invariablemente se alejaban luego de una pieza con una mirada de alarma puesta en sus manos escarchadas. Hubo uno, un príncipe rubio de cálidos ojos oscuros que le interesó más que los demás, pero él también se distanció. Luego, un conde de rizado cabello castaño y ojos azules pareció interesarse por ella y bailó dos piezas de su mano, pero siguió el mismo camino que los otros.

Castaños, rubios, altos, bajos, divertidos, serios... esa noche Elsa conoció a todos los tipos de hombre que existían y ninguno se quedó a su lado más de unos minutos. Anna seguía lo sucedido con la mirada y se entristecía con cada rechazo. No entendía por qué se alejaban de la cercanía de la reina.

Elsa se retiró a una fuente en la plaza bajo las estrellas y se sentó en el borde recogiendo las piernas bajo la suave y fina tela del vestido. Dejó los zapatos de baile en el suelo y depositó los fríos pies descalzos en la piedra del pavimento.

— ¿Quién podría amarme siendo como soy? —susurró repitiendo la frase dicha a su hermana.

— Yo.

Elsa se sobresaltó y volteó para mirar a la persona que había hablado. Ella creía que estaba sola, pero no. Un hombre joven de largo cabello negro y fascinantes ojos verdes la estaba mirando sentado detrás de ella en el borde de la fuente.

— Lo... siento... creí que... estaba sola...—perdió su majestad de reina y se ruborizó.

— ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? —el príncipe desconocido esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que hizo latir el corazón de Elsa aún más velozmente.

— Yo... esto...—se le enredaron todas las ideas y sólo quedó una nítida: «Es atractivo, es perfecto, y te has enamorado de él.» Y su mente se volvió un caos total cuando él se inclinó y la besó con un frío aún más helado que el de ella.

Una estrella de hielo se abrió por el suelo con el centro en el lugar del beso. Fue una escarchada batalla en silencio, boca contra boca, hielo contra hielo, poder contra poder. Y ambos lados ganaron a su manera, Elsa sometiéndose y Loki dominando, con una coordinación perfecta, bajo el oscuro cielo nevado de Arendelle.

* * *

**Como ya dije, la pareja Frozentricks es mi favorita. Espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado, y espero leer sus opiniones.**

**Kisses...**


End file.
